Glamorous Grace
by charrrr
Summary: Not being continued.
1. Prologue

**This is the sort-of sequel to my first story, Darling Delilah (which isn't yet finished, but is close to finishing)**

**Obviously, the chapters will be longer than this, I just wanted to do a little Prologue to introduce the main character.  
**

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! xo  
**

* * *

Grace Tiler was loved by millions. At just 21 years old, she was one of the world's most famous actresses and had won every award going - apart from an Oscar, although she had been nominated for one a few times. Young girls looked up to her, guys wanted to date her, and everybody knew her name.

Nobody knew anything about her background though. All they knew was that she was an orphan, an only child, who was brought up by her grandparents in Yorkshire, England. She now travelled the world for her work, with apartments in London, LA and New York. Grace was constantly being linked to different guys who she was possibly dating, but even if the rumours turned out to be true, she never stayed with the guy for longer than a few weeks. She had trust issues and found it hard to love people that weren't relatives… And then there was the fact that none of the guys were her Soulfinder so she knew they weren't 'the one'.

Grace was a Savant and she hated it. She wasn't on the bad side, where they used their powers recklessly, but she didn't work for the Savant Net either, unlike her grandparents. She tried to stay oblivious to her powers and did everything she possibly could to not use them. Her parents were killed when she was little because of what they were, which led Grace to want nothing to do with the Savant world.

She had fame and money, fans and awards… But it wasn't enough to make her happy. She was depressed. Every single day she faked smiles and joy, she acted like she loved her life. But it was all a lie; truthfully, she felt like something was missing from her life but she couldn't quite figure out what.

One day, Grace figured out what - or rather _who_ - was missing. But would she accept him into her life and get over her trust issues? Or would her attitude to life destroy the relationship before it barely even started?


	2. First meeting

"Yes, mum. I'm fine," Will rolled his eyes as talked to Karla on the phone. Will was doing a few jobs for the Savant Net here in New York with his brother Trace; he'd arrived two days ago and Karla had phoned him at least once an hour to make sure he was okay. Right now, he was sat in a café drinking a mug of coffee and enjoying a moment alone. "Okay, bye. I love you too." He hung up and put his phone on the table, leaning back in his seat and breathing deeply.

Will was in love with New York. He much preferred the city to the small town of Wrickenridge: he loved the busy streets, the tall buildings, the way everything lit up at night, celebrities being followed around everywhere, the tourists walking around sightseeing, the feeling of new beginnings starting all around him. But he could never live somewhere like here due to the whole 'witness protection' thing. His family had to stick together with the type of work they did so there was no chance he could live in a big city like New York; it was the type of thing he could only dream about, really.

The bell above the door rang as a new customer walked into the café, letting in the faint sound of screaming girls and men shouting. Curiously, Will looked out of the window to see a large group of people gathered together on the pavement outside: teenage girls and paparazzi. At the front of the group was… _Oh my god_. Will felt like he'd stopped breathing. Grace Tiler was there, wearing a casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, her brunette hair tied into a high ponytail, straightened without one single crimp in it. Will felt like one of the teenage girls following Grace: he was a huge fan and thought she was perfect, he had seen every movie she was in. Grace entered the café, heading straight to the table next to Will. A large, muscular bald man stood outside the door, not letting in any of the fans or paparazzi - clearly, he was Grace's bodyguard. As Will stared at Grace like an idiot, a waitress took the actress's order before rushing off to quickly get her what she wanted.

Will quickly looked back down at his own table, reminding himself that it was rude to stare. He slid his phone into his pocket and took a long sip of his drink, mentally wishing that his confident side would come out so he had the guts to approach Grace and say hello. But then again, he bet that she got sick and tired of people always approaching her. Will knew what it was like to feel crowded - growing up with six brothers could be hell at times - and he loved having time to himself, so he decided to leave Grace alone in case she too revelled in moments of peace and quiet. He knew that later he would regret not even getting her autograph, but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

Ready to leave, he drank the rest of his coffee… And that's when he felt it. Like his father, Will could sense trouble as well as being extra good at telekinesis. And he could sense trouble right now: his whole body tingled with nervous fear and his head darted around, eyes scanning the café for anything that might be dangerous. Was it the man in the corner who was shaking and sweating? Was it the waitress walking around on high heels and giving everybody glares? Was it the bag sticking out from under a table, just waiting for somebody to trip over it? He looked at Grace Tiler again and his tingles got worse: the indication that that was where the trouble was. As if knowing exactly where to look, his eyes glanced at the overhead light above Grace's table… Which was swinging wildly, the wires holding it up stretching and stretching…

Will moved quickly. He launched himself sideways, knocking into Grace's body and pushing her off her chair and a short distance away from the table. They landed on the floor, their bodies tangled together. Grace pulled away from Will, getting to her feet and looking down at him furiously. "What the hell was that?" She asked, her Yorkshire accent making it sound more like "wha' thee 'ell was that?"

Will stumbled his feet and opened his mouth to explain why he'd just tackled her to the floor, but was interrupted by the loud clash of the light smashing against the table and chair, exactly where Grace had been just moments ago; if she had still been there, the edge would have landed straight on her head, cracking her skull open and most probably killing her. People started rushing around the café, making sure everybody was okay, but Will only cared about Grace, who was currently staring at the light with wide eyes. "Grace? Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand tentatively on her arm. "Grace?"

She turned to look at him, her chocolate brown owl eyes looking at him in shock… And was that awe that he saw in them too? "You saved my life," she whispered. "How did you know that was going to happen?"

"I saw it rocking and the wires stretching," he said. "So, you're okay?"

"Thanks to you, yeah. I don't know how to ever repay you…"

"You don't have to," he smiled gently. "Let's just call it my good deed of the day. I'm glad you're okay."

"Grace, are you okay?" Her bodyguard came rushing over, looking her up and down to check for any injuries. Up close, Will could tell that he was in his late thirties or so, and had large blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Lee. This guy here saved me," she gestured towards Will and smiled that heart-stopping smile that was loved by millions. "I think I'm just going to go home now, I'm a little shaky."

"Yeah, of course," Lee nodded. "Come on then."

Before leaving, Grace turned back to Will and said, "thank you. Really."

"It's no problem," Will grinned.

Grace left the café and Will stood there, still in shock himself from the fact that he'd just met _the_ Grace Tiler. It was definitely a day that Will would never, ever forget.

* * *

**Is anybody reading? :( Please leave reviews if you are! xo  
**


	3. You're my Soulfinder

**Thank you for the positive reviews, hope you like this update :-)**

_charlie-BVB**: **_**Yay, I'm from Yorkshire too! Us Yorkshire folk are the best ;) Haha**

* * *

A week later, Grace was making sure her apartment was perfectly clean. Her New York apartment was by far her favourite. The entire left side wall was made of a thick glass, giving her a perfect view of the empire state building. There were two bedrooms - both of which were large and decorated in a red, black and white theme, each with en-suite bathrooms. The front door led straight into the living room which was also a part of the kitchen, but they were separated by an elegant flower-designed archway. The living room had a huge TV with an X-Box 360 and a Playstation 3 (Grace secretly loved video games), a large L-shaped red leather sofa and matching chair, and a beautiful mahogany bookcases full to the brim.

She wasn't happy that she was having a visitor over, but she knew there wasn't much she could do about it. Although she didn't do any work for the Savant Net, she was listed down under their employees and often got phone calls asking to do a job: she always vehemently refused, of course. The phone call she'd received yesterday however, had been somebody asking if she was up for having a meeting with somebody from the Net which made her think that maybe the job they wanted her to take part in was extra serious, however she still planned on refusing. She informed them to send the person over to her apartment so she wasn't photographed having the meeting publicly.

When a loud resounded knock against her door echoed in the apartment, Grace sighed and went to unlock the door, swinging it open. In front of her stood a tall, lean but muscular young man with dark hair styled into a tall, messy quiff. His olive skin and bright blue eyes were a perfect combination and looks-wise he reminded Grace of Adam Lambert… Apart from the out-there outfits and the make-up, of course. This guy was wearing a smart black suit and tie, with a white shirt. And Grace recognized him.

"You're the guy that saved me last week!" She exclaimed with a smile, before narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing here? Because you know, saving my life doesn't mean you can stalk me."

The guy laughed and shook his head before saying, "no, no, I'm not stalking you. I'm William Benedict from the Savant Net - you can call me Will. I'm here to talk to you about the new job."

"Why don't I make it easy for you, William? Whatever you propose, I will say no to," she smiled, quite sarcastically. "I don't care how much money they offer me or whatever, I don't want anything to do with this."

Will shuffled nervously on the spot, as if he were intimidated by the petite girl in front of him. "I seriously wish you'd reconsider. At least hear what I have to say to. Please? I think you'll want to hear this."

Grace sighed and stepped back so he could enter the apartment. "Fine. But I really don't think you'll be able to change my mind about this."

"We'll see," he grinned and stepped into the room, looking around as Grace closed the door behind him. "This is a really nice place you have here."

"Thanks," she mumbled, gesturing for him to sit on the sofa with her. "So, what is they want me to do, William?"

"It's Will."

"I prefer William," she shrugged and smiled, her eyes drifting up to look at the tall height of his perfectly styled hair. Her fingers itched to reach out and run her fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. She obviously resisted the urge considering he was a stranger. "So let's just get straight to it. What's going on?"

Will gave her an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry I'm here, I read that you don't really want anything to do with the Savant world. But with a power like yours, you're bound to get attention considering how useful it can be…"

"Useful?" Grace laughed. "Maybe for other people, but not me. I'm immortal but trust me, it's not as cool as it sounds. My grandma has the power, as did her grandma, and so on. It always skips a generation so I kind of just got the power from my genes. But it's horrible. If I die from natural causes or an accident, like old age or a car accident, I'm dead for good. But if I get killed by unnatural reasons, like being shot, I come back to life. It's such a bother! And it hurts coming back to life; I'm weak for days afterwards. But no, the Net don't think about me in all this. They just want me to go in and save somebody and sacrifice my life for theirs. I'm not doing it." Rant over, Grace let out a long breath.

"I understand," Will nodded. "It's just that the Savant group we're trying to take down this time… We think that their leader is the woman who killed your parents."

Grace's world stopped. Her parents… She didn't really remember them considering she had been four when they were murdered but every now then a memory came into her mind; she didn't know if they were real or not, but she treasured them. Her grandparents were like parents to her, but she always hated the fact she never got the chance to get to know her actual parents. She'd sworn that if she ever had the chance to, she'd take revenge on the woman who had killed her parents. Considering nobody knew the name of this woman and hadn't got a proper view of her on the CCTV of the area, she never thought she'd have the chance for revenge.

"Why would you think it's her?" Grace whispered, so quiet she didn't expect him to hear.

Surprisingly, Will actually did hear her though. "We're not one hundred percent sure," he said gently, resting one of his hands on Grace's which was strangely comforting to her. "It's just from little glimpses that have been seen of her on camera."

"And what do the Net want me to do?"

"Well, for now we don't need you. We're trying to pinpoint the location the group are based at - they seem to move around a lot so it's turning out to be quite difficult. They've been using their powers to steal things, a lot like a group my sister-in-law Phoenix grew up in. And these lot aren't afraid to kill people - Savant or not - to get what they want. But once we figure out their location and operations and that, we want you to go in undercover and try and get back a memory stick they stole from the Net that has details of all Savant's on it. Because you'll come back to life if they kill you, well… It's not as risky as if somebody else did it."

Grace opened her mouth to refuse to do a job for the Net like she usually did but stopped herself… If they were right about the leader being that woman, she could get revenge for her parents' death, for the trust and love issues it led her to have, for everything. She sighed and suddenly didn't even have the effort to talk out loud anymore. _"I'll think about it, okay?" _She said telepathically to Will, looking straight into his eyes as she did so.

Will looked as if somebody had shot him. He gasped out loud, his whole body frozen in shock as he stared unblinkingly at Grace: shock, awe, love and admiration glowed in his beautiful blue eyes. _"You're my Soulfinder," _he replied simply. And with that statement, Grace knew that it was true. Her mind didn't 'light up' like male Savants described, but she felt genuinely happy for the first time in ages and his thought-voice sounded different to other ones she had heard. Grace's Soulfinder was right in front of her… She could be happy, she could have a good life and somebody that would love her unconditionally, somebody that she could return that love for… _No_. No, she couldn't have that. She couldn't let herself get close to somebody because sooner or later everybody let her down or left her because she had so many issues. And if they didn't let _her_ down, she let _them_ down. Will seemed like a decent guy; he deserved better than her. He deserved somebody that wasn't afraid to fall in love with him.

"Please leave," she said quietly.

"What?" Will looked positively heartbroken as Grace stood up and walked over to the door, swinging it open. "But… We're Soulfinders, Grace. We're made for each other."

"But I want you to leave," she said sternly. "Please, William. Just go. I have things to do and I really don't want to deal with having a Soulfinder."

Will stood up and took a few steps towards her. "You don't want to deal with it? Grace, this is something amazing! Why would you want us to be apart as soon as we've found each other?"

"Please," she begged. "I just want you to leave."

Looking depressed and dejected, Will nodded respectively, and after a final glance full of longing at Grace, he left the apartment and Grace shut the door behind him with shaking hands.


	4. Wise words

He had been shocked when he got given his job for the day and was told that Grace Tiler was a Savant, so it was fair to say Will was completely flabbergasted when he realised she were his Soulfinder. He had admired Grace for years, had been a huge fan… He was quite disappointed that she didn't seem to be as nice as he thought, but then again, she had just found out that her parents' killer may be close, so how did he expect her to react, really? He felt a part of him break when she'd asked him to leave, but he knew that he couldn't force her to love him, so he left… And although he craved to go back to her apartment afterwards, he resisted the urge to and forced himself to stay away, no matter how much he was hurting. She didn't want him, and he had to respect that.

Which is how, just three days later, he found himself going back to Wrickenridge with Trace without even saying goodbye to Grace. He now knew what it meant when they said it was physically painful to be away from your Soulfinder: he felt empty, like a part of him was missing. If he could just hear her talking to him one last time, he'd be a happy man. Will had told Trace everything that happened between him and Grace, but his brother hadn't had much advice to give him.

Trace lived in Denver but he was going to stay in Wrickenridge for a while and would be staying in Will's apartment with him. After dropping their bags off at the apartment, they headed to their parents' house where the whole family would be because Karla was cooking a huge family meal. As soon as they walked into the house, they were greeted by hugs and laughter. Will faked a smile the whole time, hoping that neither his mum, Zed, or Delilah would hear his thoughts about Grace.

While the family were spread out around the living room doing their own thing, Karla was in the kitchen, refusing to let anybody in to help her. Will sat on the sofa with Xav and Delilah, listening with amusement to their conversation. Delilah - who was now nearly eight months pregnant and had a huge, round belly - had her hand on her stomach and a frown on her face as she said, "I hate you, Xav."

"No you don't," her Soulfinder replied with a chuckle. "Just because you're uncomfortable, it doesn't mean I've done anything wrong."

"You're the one that got me pregnant in the first place!" She snapped. Will couldn't help the grin that spread across his face - he'd missed her pregnancy mood swings. She took a deep breath, her anger now gone, and turned to smile at Will. "So, anything interesting happen in New York?"

"Not really," Will shrugged, trying to keep a casual expression on his face and not portray any of his recent heartbreak. "Just did the work and a bit of sight-seeing…"

"From what I've heard from your thoughts, I know you're lying!" She said in a sing-song voice, followed by a round of giggles which cut off shortly. "Wow, okay. Baby's right on my bladder… Xavier, could you help me up, please? I need to go to the bathroom."

Xav rolled his eyes and helped his girlfriend up. She gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "I love you, baby," before waddling out of the room.

Xav slouched back onto the sofa, shaking his head. "Dude, her mood swings are killing me. I love her, but _wow_. I'm going crazy. So what did she mean when she said you were lying about nothing interesting happening in New York?"

Will considered lying to his younger brother, but decided against it. The truth would come out sooner or later, and although he'd prefer it to be later, it was always sooner in a family as talented as the Benedict's. He sighed, and as quietly as he could, he said, "I found my Soulfinder in New York."

Xav's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, before a huge grin spread across his features. "MUM! GET IN HERE! WILL JUST TOLD ME HE FOUND HIS SOULFINDER!" Seeing Will's expression, Xav laughed and shrugged. "What? You didn't expect me to not say anything, did you? Dude, it's me!"

Karla rushed into the living room from the kitchen, finding the rest of the family now in silence at the revelation. "_What? _Will, why didn't you tell me?" She asked frantically, her hands on her hips, making her look scary. "Who is she? What is she like? When can we met her? You just have to invite her over!"

"Karla," Sky said in a warning tone, moving away from her place next to Zed to stand next to Karla, putting a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why Will didn't tell us. Why don't we give him a moment to tell us all, and not freak him out by you panicking?"

Karla laughed and nodded. "Of course, of course. Will?" As she talked, Delilah walked back into the room, taking her seat next to Xav again and linking her fingers through his. Will saw them out of the corner of his eye and felt a pang of jealousy; their close relationship was something he would probably never have now.

"I met my Soulfinder… But she doesn't want anything to do with me, she said so herself," he said sadly. "And you know what makes it worse? She's Grace fricking Tiler who I have loved for years, and she told me to get out, that she didn't want to deal with having a Soulfinder. So that's why I didn't tell you all, okay?"

After a moment of tense silence, Saul said, "son, I'm sure she will come around. Soulfinders are strong and special, she won't be able to deny that."

"Grace Tiler." Delilah randomly spoke up, her voice sounding as if she was daydreaming. "She is beautiful… If the chance came, I would definitely turn lesbian for her… When she finds her way back to you, you better introduce me to her."

Xav burst out laughing. Normally Will would have too, but this time he just shook his head and said, "she was being serious when she said she wanted nothing to do with me. She won't come back to me."

"Well not with you having that attitude she won't," Delilah said sternly before looking up at Karla. "Is the food ready yet? This baby makes me constantly hungry, I feel and look like an elephant."

"You look beautiful," Xav smiled at her, his eyes so full of love that Will looked away; it just seemed like a private moment between the couple and by watching them, he felt like he was intruding.

"I was the same when I was pregnant with Xav!" Karla laughed. "Yes, the food's ready. Come on."

-#-

Grace paced back and forth across her apartment, her mobile phone pressed to her ear as she told the person on the other end everything that had happened with William Benedict; it was the first time she'd talked about him in three days and it felt great to get it all out of her system. "He seemed lovely," she concluded, "and I'm sure he's going to make somebody very happy one day. But I can't let that person be me."

Her grandmother paused for a moment before saying, "honey, this is because of your trust issues, isn't it? I understand why you're feeling this way, trust me, I do. But he is your Soulfinder, and believe me when I say this: he isn't going to leave you or break your heart, and you won't do the same to him. It will take time for you to get past your issues obviously, but it'll happen quicker if this Will is by your side."

Grace sighed. She loved - and also slightly hated - how wise her grandma was. "I don't know what to do, grandma. Please help me."

"Well, you have a week off from work now, yes?" Came the reply. "And I know you were planning on coming and visiting me and your grandad, and we would love to see you, but there's always next time. You're going to call the Net and find out where your Soulfinder lives, and you're going to apologize for how you acted. Just give him a chance to prove to you that you're made for each other, okay? It won't kill you to give him one chance."

"But-"

"No buts, Gracie-Lou," she used the nickname she'd given Grace when she was little. "If you turn up on our doorstep this week, I will not let you into the house. Go and see your Soulfinder, honey."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :-)  
****Please leave reviews, they make me feel more confident and inspire me to write more, so please? :) xx**


	5. Forgiving

Grace got off the plane at Wrickenridge Airport, thankful that no paparazzi were in the small town; she was used to being harassed by them as soon as she arrived somewhere or, like today, as she got to the airport she was leaving from. It was always nice to have privacy and time alone, she treated those moments like precious jewels that needed to be savoured.

As she grabbed her suitcases, two girls of about thirteen came rushing over to her, huge grins on their faces. "Are you Grace Tiler?" The brunette one asked. "We're really big fans!"

"Aw thank you sweetie," Grace said kindly, smiling; she loved meeting fans. "It's great to meet you."

The blonde one squealed and blurted out, "why are you here? This town is so boring, we're going on holiday to Florida, it'll be nice to get away from here."

Grace hesitated for a moment and said, "I'm just visiting a friend."

After one of the girls' mother took photos of the girls with Grace, she said a quick goodbye to them and left the airport, jumping into a taxi and going to the town's only hotel. The receptionist had definitely been shocked when she realised who Grace was, and was quick to give her the keys to the penthouse suite. Now, Grace was sat cross-legged on the bed with the phonebook in front of her and her mobile in her hand; she had the number of the Benedict household already dialled, but for the past ten minutes had been unable to press the call button.

She was scared that she'd made the wrong decision by coming here. What if Will didn't want to know her anymore, after she'd been so rude and told him to leave? What if he was disappointed that Grace was his Soulfinder? What if he did in fact end up breaking her heart? But… She had to give him a chance. Grace and her grandparents were close and she always listened to them and appreciated their opinions. She pressed the call button; her grandma was important to her, and if she told Grace to do something, Grace did it, even if there was a part of her that didn't want to.

"Yes, hello?" A woman answered the phone. Grace couldn't explain why, but she felt a little let down that Will hadn't answered and hoped that she hadn't got the wrong number. She could hear a ton of voices, laughter and shouting on the other line, but whoever they were all fell silent when the woman shouted, "quiet! I'm on the phone… Hello? This is Karla Benedict, who's calling?"

Grace gulped and said, "oh. Uhm, is Will there please?"

"Well, I'd say that it's your lucky day because Will doesn't live here anymore, but it's not actually that unusual that he's here, he's always coming over anyway and eating all our food," Karla chuckled. "Will? It's for you."

A second later, Grace heard Will's familiar husky voice and felt her heart start pounding in her chest at the sound. "Yeah?"

"Will? It's me. Grace. Grace Tiler." There was silence on the other end. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said quickly. "Yeah, I'm still here. I just- I wasn't expecting you to call. Ever. But I'm glad you have, of course… Shut up… Sorry about that, my brother's are asking me who it is and saying I sound like an idiot."

"Right," Grace laughed awkwardly.

"So, what's up? Is everything okay?" He asked, sounding almost cautious. Now that she was actually speaking to him, Grace didn't know what the right words to say were. "Grace?"

"I'm in Wrickenridge," she mumbled. "I have a week off from work and my grandma told me to come and see you. I'm sorry I was so rude last time, it was just a big shock and I have issues which you honestly don't want to know about, but I feel really bad about that and I know I should give you a chance so I hope you can give me and a chance and forgive me for being such a bitch." Her words came out so fast that they all blurred together into one sentence and she had to let on a long breath afterwards.

"Of course I can, I'd love you to see you again," Will said eagerly. "Are you free now?"

"Yes," Grace whispered. She was honestly so in shock that he could forgive her so easily. If she were him, she wouldn't want anything to do with Grace Tiler and would have been disgusted to have her for a Soulfinder… She didn't understand how Will could be so nice to her after how badly she'd treated him.

"Ok, so there's this little diner just down the road from the hotel - I'm guessing that's where you're staying anyway - called Betty's. I can meet you there in half an hour if you want?"

"Okay," Grace said. "I'll be there."

"Great! I'll see you there then."

"Bye."

-#-

After Grace had hung up, Will put the phone down again and turned to face his silent family, an excited and ecstatic grin on his face. "When you said Grace…" Sky said. "Did you mean Grace Tiler?" Will just nodded. "She's in Wrickenridge?"

"Yeah, for a week I think she said," he replied. "She wants to give me a chance. I'm going to meet up with her now."

"I told you she'd come around eventually," Saul said gently.

"Off you go then!" Karla exclaimed. "Get changed first though, and wear something nice! Can't have you going and meeting her wearing those horrible clothes!" Will didn't think he actually looked that bad - he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, perfect for lounging around the house in - but he nodded anyway.

"So not fair," Zed mumbled. "Will gets to miss 'family movie night' but we're not allowed to."

"Shush Zed," Sky said, moving her hand so it was resting on his leg. "You know how important Soulfinders are, of course he has to go and meet her."

Will childishly stuck his tongue out at his youngest brother and ran upstairs to his old bedroom where he still had some of his clothes, and prepared for his date with Grace as fast as he could.


	6. First date

**So, it's not as long as I originally planned for it to be, I'm sorry. But I hope you like it still. xo**

* * *

She loved Betty's as soon as she walked in. It resembled a 70's diner with the black and white floor, retro bar, round bar stools, and leather bench seats at the tables. The colour theme was black, cotton candy pink, and a light sky blue and pop music was playing through the speakers. She could imagine coming here on rainy days just to sit and read; she could imagine, if she actually had any, sitting here with a group of friends just enjoying a day out; she could imagine coming here so often that she got friendly with the staff and had a 'usual'. She just loved it.

One of the waitresses - a teenager with curly blonde hair - was currently moving towards one of the tables with a cup of coffee in her hand, but stopped when she saw Grace enter. "You- you're- you're-" she stammered.

"Grace Tiler," the older girl finished, giving her a polite but impatient smile; she wasn't usually rude to fans but she was eager to see Will again, as much as she hated to admit it. She looked around and saw Will sat at the corner table, smiling as he looked at her. "It was nice to meet you," she said to the waitress before rushing off over to the table. She slid onto the bench across from Will and said, "sorry I'm late. I got stopped on the way here by a few fans."

"It's fine, I get it. Celebrities never come here, so it's understandable that people are excited and that," he nonchalantly replied. "It's really great to see you again." Grace shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not sure what to reply with. Will continued talking which eased her sudden shyness. "I guess I have your grandma to thank for that though. How have you been?"

"Good," she nodded. "Yeah, I was just busy with interviews a lot so it's nice to have a week off."

"Yeah, I bet," he chuckled.

The same young blonde waitress came over then, giving Will a flirty smile before grinning widely at Grace. Her nametag read 'Sophie'. "What can I get you both?" She asked.

Grace picked up the menu and flipped over to the read the back where the drinks were listed. "A large hot chocolate, please. Ooh, and with cream and sprinkles and a flake!" She added when she saw the optional ingredients listed underneath. "Just that, please."

"I'll have the same as her," Will said in an amused tone. "But strawberry milkshake, not chocolate, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Sophie said as she turned and walked away.

"_Strawberry_ milkshake?" Grace exclaimed in disgust. "How could you want strawberry instead of chocolate? Chocolate is the tastiest thing ever; strawberry milkshake is horrible."

"Are you actually kidding me right now? It's the best!" Will laughed. "You remind me just of brother's Soulfinder, Sky - she's obsessed with chocolate too."

"It's not obsession, it's passion," Grace joked. "Anyway. Look, I really am sorry for reacting how I did. It's just that all my ex boyfriends have cheated on me, and I don't like the Savant world, it's just all a bit… Crazy, if I'm being honest. So, just bear with me, okay?"

"Of course," Will said, smiling and looking at her in awe as if she were the most beautiful person ever. "Take all the time you need to get used to the idea, but I want you to feel comfortable around me, Grace." Sophie came back over with their drinks then and Grace pulled her purse out of her Prada handbag. "What are you doing?" Will asked quickly.

"Paying for my milkshake…" She said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"It's our first date, I'm supposed to pay!" He protested, the smile still plastered on his face. "Let me have my pride!"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "this is the 21st century, William. Girls are equal to boys, why shouldn't I pay for my own drink? Besides, I'm pretty sure I earn more money than you," she winked at him which made him positively sparkle with happiness.

"I'll have you know, I make quite a fair bit of money myself!" He laughed. "Ok, I'll let you off with paying for your own drink if you promise me that on our next date, you let me pay."

"Hmmm, okay. Deal. But then it's my turn."

"Looking forward to it," Will laughed and they both handed their money over to Sophie who smiled before walking away. The two Soulfinders sat in a content silence for a minute or so as they started drinking their milkshakes. Grace found it strange that she had been so disgusted to find her Soulfinder and be pulled back into that world, then been scared for this little date with her William but ending up feeling like she'd known him for a while and things were so easy between them. But most of all, she felt comfortable and safe. _Not a good idea, _she thought to herself. _Don't get too close so soon, it'll make you feel worse if things fall apart. Take it slow._

"So, you make a fair bit of money yourself, you said," she continued their conversation. "Is that just from the Savant Net? What else do you do?"

"Yeah basically," he nodded. "But I'm doing an online university course, I'm studying to be a lawyer."

"Really? A lawyer? Wow," she raised her eyebrows, having not expected that from him. "I used to want to be a vet, I loved animals. But I didn't do well at school so I didn't have the right qualifications. So acting it was. Thankfully, my grandparents were fine with that."

"Well, you're a great actress, so it seems like you chose the right career path after all," he chuckled. "So, I know this seems like really soon considering we've only just started talking and that but… My family really want to meet you. Especially my brother Xav's Soulfinder, Delilah. She said that she'd turn lesbian for you- crazy, I know. I think it was just her pregnancy hormones."

Grace laughed and said, "I get girls saying that all the time; I don't really get why they're attracted to me, but I'm used to it. So, you're going to be an uncle, huh?"

"Yeah, for the first time ever," he had a proud expression on his face, "they're having a little girl, due in about two months. "So about my family…?"

"I'd love to meet them, I would. But I don't think I'm ready for an official meeting just yet," she shook her head. "You know, I want to take this slow. I hope you understand."

"Yeah, yeah, of course I do!"

The two of them talked for another half an hour until Grace announced that she was tired from the flight. Will walked her back to the hotel and they promised to contact each other via telepathy tomorrow so they could meet up again and make the most of Grace's week in Wrickenridge. Back in the hotel room, she took a long hot bath, then got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.


	7. Letting Will in

Will stood in the garden park where he was due to meet Grace, leaning against a tree and twiddling his thumbs. He looked out at the beautiful green scenery in front of him: thick, luscious grass, tall trees of all trunk widths, flowers managing to bloom even in November, a duck pond visible not far from him… And a girl and boy walking straight towards him. The boy had a grey beanie on and the girl had a bobble hat and mittens on; they were holding hands, and the girl's large baby bump was wrapped up warm in a white woolly coat. Xavier and Delilah.

When they approached him, Will straightened up and snapped, "what are you doing here? I told you that she doesn't feel ready to meet the family yet."

"Relax," Xav rolled his eyes. "We had an appointment with our midwife this morning and she said Delilah could give birth any time between now and her due date next month, so she instructed us to go on long walks and stuff. We didn't even know you'd be here, you didn't tell any of us."

"You could have followed me," Will narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't even be sorry if we did if it meant I got to meet Grace Tiler," Delilah laughed. "But we didn't follow you, so there you go."

"Okay, I believe you," he laughed. He looked over their shoulders and saw Grace walking towards them. She was wearing a red beanie on top of her brunette waves, a red woolly coat that went to her knees, skinny jeans and converse, a black handbag and black gloves. Will was glad that she was wrapped up warmly, he didn't want his Soulfinder getting poorly from the cold.

Delilah looked at where Will was looking, and squealed. "Oh my god, she's there! Please can we meet her, Will? _Please?_"

"Fine," he sighed. "Just… Act normal, not like a crazy hormonal pregnant girl."

Grace reached them then and smiled nervously at the two strangers, her brown eyes looking at Will as if for help. "Grace, this is my brother, Xav, and his Soulfinder, Delilah. They were just taking a walk and just happened to bump into me."

"Oh, right. Well it's nice to meet you both," Grace smiled kindly at them.

"I love you," Delilah blurted out. "Well, you know, I'm a big fan… We were just leaving actually." She took a step forward and tripped over her own feet, stumbling and nearly falling. Thankfully, Xav was used to her clumsiness and quickly steadied her before she fell. "I'm okay, I'm fine."

"It's a shame you were just leaving," Grace said. "Will and I were going to go bowling, it would have been lovely if you could have joined us."

"We'd love to! All we were going to do is walk around for a bit," Xav said, "so we'd love to go bowling with you."

"Brilliant," Grace grinned. "Let's go, then. You'll have to show me the way, of course. I don't know my way around at all."

"_I thought you didn't want to meet my family?" _Will asked Grace telepathically as they set off walking, Xav and Delilah in the lead.

"_I guess it won't kill me to hang out with two of them," _she replied with a shrug. _"What's the matter, William? Did you want me all to yourself?"_

"_Well, basically… Yeah."_

Grace laughed out loud and linked her arm through his, walking with a skip in her step.

-#-

Grace felt like a completely new person, and she knew it was all because of Will. She hadn't felt so genuinely happy in years, nor had she ever felt as close to somebody as she did to her Soulfinder. She'd meant what she said to him when she said she didn't feel ready to meet his family, but Xav and Delilah had seemed so nice, what was the harm in inviting them along?

As they played a game of bowling, Grace and Delilah talked and she found herself strangely thinking about how she could see herself becoming good friends with Delilah. She didn't really have any friends - sometimes she stayed in touch with her co-stars, but that was it - so it felt weird to have a friend. But it was a good weird, and she wondered if the other two girls whom Will had mentioned - Sky and Phee - were this nice too and could be her friends as well. Perhaps meeting Will's family before she left at the end of this week wouldn't be so terrible, after all?

The bowling place had a café section, so they went there after a few games and each ordered some dinner. Grace ordered chips and a bottle of cola, while Will ordered practically half of the menu. When she stared at him with wide eyes, he shrugged innocently and said, "what? I like food."

"He eats tons," Xav laughed. "He should be the size of an elephant by now, it's freaky how he never puts weight on."

"Huh. Well I have a feeling that little habit is going to annoy me," she mumbled, causing the other three to laugh.

When their food and drinks arrived, Xav and Delilah immersed themselves in a conversation about their baby. Will turned to Grace. "Where are you going when you leave at the end of the week? Back to New York?"

"No," she shook her head. "London. But just for a week while I do some promotion work for my new movie. Then I plan on going to Yorkshire to visit my grandparents for a short while. I think I have a few days off again after that… So I can come back here if you want me to?" Her cheeks blushed as she imagined him rejecting her. What would she do if he didn't want to see her again?

"I'd love that," he reassured her. "But well, the thing is… You've only just come into my life, I don't want to be apart from you again. If that means going wherever you go, then so be it. I mean, I don't want to be one of them guys who just follow their girlfriend and live off her money, and I won't be; I'll still do my university course online and I'll have to travel places if the Net want me to do a job for them, but nothing's stopping me from spending the rest of my time with you. But obviously if you don't want me to come to London with you, that's fine. And although I'd love to meet your grandparents, I won't if you don't want me to."

"You're rambling," Grace laughed. "I guess you could come with me, it'll be nice to have company for once. But when I'm working, you'll be on your own."

"I'm fine with that," he grinned happily. "I can do some sight-seeing or something."

"Ok… And, I've been thinking… I know that we haven't known each other long and I wanted to take things slow, but I can already feel myself changing in good ways." A part of Grace hated herself for letting Will in and trusting him so easily and so quickly, but then she reminded herself that _he was her Soulfinder_; they were made for each other, they were there to make each other happy and to look after each other. She deserved some happiness in her life, so why shouldn't she let him into her life easily? "So I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I met your family in a few days or something," she continued nervously.

Will grinned widely and linked his fingers through hers under the table, squeezing her hand. "I'm sure they'd love to hear that."


	8. Picture perfect

**Here's a slightly longer chapter for you all, hope you like it!**

**If you didn't already know, I've started a story called Captivating Camille about Victor meeting his Soulfinder. It's set in Paris; a country I love but unfortunately have never been to :( Anyway, there's a little note on there about the timeline and stuff, so I won't repeat it here. Check it out if you want, it's on my page :-) xo**

* * *

The next few days unfortunately passed rather quickly and Grace found herself wishing that time would slow down so that she could spend even more time with Will. She hadn't met his family yet, nor had she hung out with Xav and Delilah again, but they had organized for her to meet them this evening because Karla was cooking a huge family meal. Right now, Will and Grace were cuddled on the sofa of his apartment, watching Titanic (Grace had picked the movie and ignored Will's arguments about not wanting to watch a 'chick movie').

When her phone rang, she sighed and let go of Will's waist, disentangling herself from his arms, causing him to moan sadly. She grabbed her handbag off the floor, pulled out her phone and after checking the Caller ID, answered it. "Hey grandma," she said. "How are you and grandad?"

"We're fine, sweetheart. I was just calling to see how everything is going over there," she answered as Grace settled back into Will's arms. "Have you changed your mind about not having Will in your life? I hope you have, you need your Soulfinder."

"I have," she said with a smile. "Things are great, grandma. I've never been happier. He's coming to back to London with me this week, then down to Yorkshire afterwards to meet you."

Her grandmother practically squealed, quite obviously thrilled for Grace to be so happy and excited to meet the young man who had changed her so much already. "Fantastic! Your grandfather is sat here with the biggest grin ever on his face - he said to tell you that it was about time you found someone that you could accept into your life and trust easily," she chuckled. "We're really happy for you, Gracie-Lou."

"Thank you, grandma. And tell grandad he's right," Grace laughed. "It's taken far too long, but it's finally happened, thank God. Anyway, I should go now; I'm going to meet Will's family soon."

"Ooh, brilliant! Okay, Grace. I'll phone you tomorrow to see how it all went, okay? I love you."

"I love you too," Grace replied before hanging up. She sat up straighter and turned her body slightly so that she was looking directly at Will as she said, "they're really looking forward to meet you."

"Good," he said gently, smiling lovingly at his Soulfinder. He bent his head down so that their foreheads were pressed together; Grace could feel Will's breath on her lips. "I'm still in awe that out of everybody in the world, _you're_ my Soulfinder. It's wild and crazy, and I love it. I feel so lucky."

"You're so cheesy," Grace giggled. "I can honestly say that I've never met a guy like you before, William."

Will chuckled before leaning his head in and pressing his lips against Grace's. She was initially taken by surprise considering they hadn't done anything other than hugging and hand-holding the past few days; she'd craved to lean in and kiss him quite a few times, however she was scared he didn't want to kiss her so she held herself back. After the moment of shocked hesitation, she started moving her mouth against his, lifting a hand to tangle it in his hair. A rush of pure, unadulterated joy buzzed throughout her body when his tongue slipped into her mouth; she returned the gesture, her other hand snaking around to cling onto his back as their tongues battled for dominance and massaged each other's mouths. Will's hands grabbed her waist and without breaking the kiss, he gently laid her down on the sofa, hovering his own body above hers, their legs tangled together. They were so into the moment that they didn't hear the apartment's front door open and close. Grace trailed her fingers down Will's spine as one of his hands travelled under her top, his fingers lightly brushing circles on the skin under the edge of her bra.

When they heard somebody clear their throat _loudly_ - as if wasn't the first time they'd tried to get the couple's attention - they quickly broke the kiss, both panting heavily from breathlessness. Grace craned her head to see a tall, slim man with dark hair cut short to his scalp in a buzz cut, stood awkwardly looking down at them, an apologetic look on his face. She noticed that he had the same blue eyes as Will and guessed that he was the brother living here with Will.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said in a deep, gravely voice. "I just came back to change my shirt and it looks like I need to remind you both that mum's expecting us there in about ten minutes. If you don't want to be late, we should set off now."

"Of course," Will said with a sigh. He sat back up, holding Grace's hand to help her sit up as well. "Grace, this is my brother, Trace. Trace this is Grace."

"Huh, our names rhyme," Trace laughed. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Grace."

"You too," she smiled up at him. "Although I wish it had been in a different… Uhm, situation."

"Me too," he nodded and laughed again. "So, are we going to set off then?"

-#-

Will could tell that his family all adored Grace. Even his brothers had been a little star-struck at first, but thankfully they managed to forget that she was a celebrity and treated her like any ordinary person; Will guessed that by the huge, constant smile on his Soulfinder's face that she was glad they had accepted her quickly without a second thought. He felt all warm inside watching her fit in with them so easily; everything just seemed so perfect right now… He wondered how long that would last considering things always seemed to fall apart for him just when he was happy with his life.

After the meal, the whole family gathered in the large living room. The fire was burning warmly, making the room seem even more homely than usual; Sky was sat playing the piano, giggling along with Zed who was sat on the bench seat next to her; Xav and Delilah were sat on the loveseat, laughing with their hands on her stomach, feeling the baby kicking. Will had been talking to Phee and Yves about where he should visit when he went to London, casting glances occasionally over at Grace who was immersed in a deep conversation with Saul.

When his father drifted away into the kitchen to help Karla clean up, Will walked across the room and sat next to Grace, immediately wrapping an arm around the back of her waist and pulling her close to him. She smiled at him in response and asked, "do you think they like me then?"

"Grace, it's quite clear that they love you," he laughed. "So… What were you and my dad just talking about? It looked like you were interested in what the other had to say, I'm not used to my girlfriends getting along with my dad."

"And just how many girlfriends have you had, William?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Not to sound like a girl or anything, but he always got butterflies in his stomach whenever she used his full name. When she was referring to somebody else about him, she used his nickname, so it just felt private and loving and intimate when she called him William. "That doesn't matter," he replied. "There's only you now. But seriously, if my dad was telling you embarrassing stories about me, please just forget everything he said…"

"I'd honestly never forget them if he did," she replied with a chuckle. "But he didn't. He was actually telling me about my father. Apparently Saul went to a university in Yorkshire when he was younger, as did my dad. They knew each other. The last time Saul saw my dad, my mum was pregnant with me. He was just telling me how excited they had been to have me," she smiled fondly, causing a grin to spread across Will's face. "It was nice to hear about them from somebody other than my grandparents."

"Dad never said he knew your dad," Will mused. "Guess he just wanted to tell you himself. Anyway, did you know that you are a fantastic kisser? I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing you again all evening; it's killing me."

Grace laughed quietly and gave Will a gentle peck on the lips. "Well I don't want you to die," she said. "So I guess you'll have to come back to my hotel room after we're finished here so we can carry on where we left off."

"Looking forward to it," he winked and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers a second longer than the kiss just moments ago.

"Everybody!" Karla suddenly called out as she came back into the room, waving a digital camera in the air. "I want a new family photo seeing as we have two new additions - Delilah and Grace. It's long needed, come on. And before you say anything, Uriel, you _are_ going to be in the photo because this camera has a timer on it."

Everybody moaned in despair, which led to a bit of laughter, but allowed Karla to boss them around into the perfect places for the photo.


	9. London

Her eyelids fluttered open the next morning, and she yawned unattractively, reaching out her hand to feel the other side of the king-size bed, craving to hold her Soulfinder. She frowned when she found the space empty, raising her head to look around the room. Had he left before she woke up? She heard a faint sizzling sound - like bacon sizzling in a pan - and figured that he was cooking breakfast in the kitchen area of the hotel room. She had been surprised to find such a fancy hotel in Wrickenridge, but was definitely impressed; the penthouse suite was one of the best she'd ever stayed in.

Grace stumbled out of bed, and went over to one of her suitcases, pulling out clean underwear, sweatpants, and a vest top. After changing into them, she tied her hair up into a messy bun and without bothering to put any make-up on, she headed into the main room. An archway was built into the left wall of the room, which led to a little kitchen. Will stood with his back to her, wearing nothing but his boxers, eating a slice of toast while two pans sat on the cooker; Grace smelt bacon and eggs. His hand took hold of one of the handles and started gently moving the pan back and forth, causing more sizzling.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, turning her head to the side and resting her cheek against the part of his back just between his shoulder blades. "_Good morning, William_," she said into his mind.

"You ruined my plan," he said out loud. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed."

"Awww, nobody's ever made me breakfast in bed before! You'll have to do it when we're in London instead," she said happily. "Speaking of, you may as well stay here tonight again because-"

"Oh really?" He interrupted her, a seductive cockiness to his voice. "Just can't get enough of me, huh?"

"Shut up!" She laughed. "I was actually going to say that you might as well stay here tonight because our flight to London leaves at 6am tomorrow."

Will spun around quickly; Grace kept her arms around his waist and looked up into his blue eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"_Six_? Six in the _morning_? That's a joke right?" He looked horrified at just the thought.

Grace laughed and nodded. "Think about how I feel, that's the time I get up every day when I'm working. Sometimes even earlier. Have you packed yet?" Will looked away from her eyes, a guilty expression on his face. "Will! How could you not have packed yet?"

"I'm sorry! I've been too busy spending time with you, is that a bad thing?" He looked down at her with big eyes and a pouted lip.

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek before saying, "just finish making breakfast. Then you're going home to pack, okay?"

"You're not the boss of me!" He mock-argued. "Oh, and sweetheart? You're the woman in this relationship so if anybody should be cooking, it's you. You belong in the kitchen," he winked, clearly just joking around.

"Are you sure I'm the woman in the relationship?" She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "Because you act like a girl too - you're constantly bothered about what your hair looks like, you're romantic and cheesy, you like to cook, you get excited over Delilah being pregnant-" Her words were cut off when Will put his hand over her mouth, his eyes looking down at her menacingly.

"I'm not letting go until you take your words back… So, do you take your words back, Gracie?" She nodded and he smiled. "Good," he let go of her.

"Not really!" She shouted childishly, turning around and running back into the living room. Will followed her, chasing her around the room for about a minute before grabbing hold of her waist, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Grace squealed and hit at his back, shouting, "put me down!"

"Never!" He replied triumphantly.

"The food will burn," she said in a sing-song voice.

Will stopped in his steps and mumbled, "goddamnit." He dropped her roughly onto the sofa before going back into the kitchen, leaving her laid there giggling to herself.

-#-

After retrieving their suitcases in Heathrow Airport and getting through all the security, they started to make their way outside where a car would be waiting for Grace. Will had been to London before, just after Yves had first met Phoenix, but hadn't managed to do much sight-seeing or actually take in the city. He was about to ask Grace if they'd have time to go somewhere together, when they suddenly heard a commotion of loud voices outside the doors. "Ah hell," Grace mumbled. "William, put your hood up. The paparazzi are outside."

Will followed her orders, glad that he had worn a hoodie. He didn't feel very comfortable with his face being all over the newspapers and magazines when his whole family preferred to keep a low profile so no enemies could follow him everywhere he went. As soon as they stepped outside, the paparazzi went wild. They snapped away photos, shouting things at Grace who completely ignored them and carried on walking. Will followed her, keeping his head down and letting his hood cover his face. He wondered how on Earth Grace managed to put up with being photographed nearly all of the time; he certainly couldn't deal with it and was glad they weren't here for him.

The car waiting for them was a beautiful black limousine. The driver got out of the car and offered to put their suitcases in the boot for them, which they allowed because that was clearly entailed as a part of his job. They slid onto the back seats in the limo. A woman of about thirty-five with dark hair was sat across from then in a business suit, a forced smile on her face.

"Will, this is my publicist and agent, Eleanor," Grace introduced her.

"Hey," Will smiled, pushing his hood back and out of his face.

"Hello," Eleanor replied briskly, her expression intimidating. "Grace has informed me that you want to keep your privacy. Are you aware of how hard that will be considering your girlfriend is one of the most famous and talked about actresses around at the moment? You'll have to cover up when you go out in public with her, you won't be able to go as her date to movie premieres and support her… I'm not having a go at you, just making sure that you understand how hard it's going to be to keep your privacy."

"Oh," Will was taken aback by what she had to say. "Well, we haven't really talked about any of that to be honest."

"That's okay," she nodded. "But make sure you do talk about it eventually, it's an important matter. Now, Grace. You have an interview in two hours, so after you've took all your things back to your apartment, we need to rush you off to your stylist…"

Will blocked out Eleanor's voice, focusing his attention instead on the scenery they passed. When they got to Grace's apartment building, Will was shell-shocked. It was huge and posh and had a beautiful structure; clearly it would be expensive to live here. He told Grace to go straight to her stylist with Eleanor and that he would take the suitcases and bags up to her apartment. She thanked him and gave him a kiss before getting back into the limo.

An employee at the building helped Will with the bags. As soon as the employee had left and turned the corner out of sight, Will fished the key Grace had given him out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Hey," he turned around at the voice and saw a tall, blonde young man in a pink shirt and white jeans, leaning against the doorway of the apartment across from Grace's. "I'm Jack, Grace's neighbour. And you are?"

"Will," he answered. "Grace's boyfriend. She's off to an interview right now."

"Ah, okay. Well, when she gets back, tell her that I fed that monster of hers, Angel, every day just like she asked me to," Jack smiled kindly.

"Who's Angel?" Will asked, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," Jack laughed before going back into his apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Okay then," Will said slowly.

After dragging the suitcases through the door, he closed it behind him and started looking around the apartment. It was very fancy and modern, reminding him of Xav and Delilah's apartment back in Wrickenridge. It was decorated in white, black and pink; a very girly apartment and Will could just imagine Grace lounging around in here. He walked over to the sofa, ready to sit down and watch some British TV but was suddenly attacked by a screeching, fat ball of white fur.

He stumbled back, trying to pull the thing off as it clung onto him. Finally, it let go and fell to the floor; Will realised that it was a very fluffy, white cat wearing a bright pink collar. "You must be Angel," he said to the cat, leaning down to stroke her.

Angel hissed at him and jumped to attack him again, her claws elongated and her blue eyes looking wild.

Will immediately understood why Jack had referred to her as a monster.


	10. Angel

**Sorry it's took so long to update, my internet went down. I know this chapter is quite short, which I apologize for, but it's just a filler :) xo**

* * *

Grace slammed the door shut behind her and called out Will's name. She had been longer than expected - four hours and twenty five minutes to be precise - and it was now beginning to get dark outside. Will had slept on the whole plane ride but she wouldn't blame him if he had fallen asleep whilst waiting for her to get home.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Came the reply.

Unsurprisingly, Will was eating when she walked into the kitchen. He was sat cross-legged on the counter, chewing on a sandwich and looking around the kitchen floor with a scared expression on his face. He looked up and smiled at her as she entered. "How did your interview go?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "They just asked the usual questions. Okay, I'm just gonna cut straight to the point here. William, why are you sat on the counter?"

"It's the only place I can see everywhere around me so the monster can't take me by surprise."

Grace stared at him for a moment, opening and closing her mouth a few times before shaking her head. "Nope. I can not figure out what you mean at all."

Will rolled his eyes. "Your cat. She's a monster! She's attacked me every time she's seen me. And she manages to see me, no matter how much how I try to avoid her. Pretty ironic that you called her Angel considering she's fucking Satan's cat."

As if on cue, the fat white furball entered the kitchen. Will winced at the sight of her whereas Grace knelt down to scoop the cat into her arms, planting a kiss on her head as she stood straight again. "Look at you, Angel! You've gotten so big! Oh, I've missed you!" She grinned as the cat started purring loudly, rubbing her head against Grace's neck lovingly.

"Seriously?" Will exclaimed. "She's a monster, Grace! How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"She's lovely," Grace replied. "She just… Doesn't like new people."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"_Anyway_, on the way home I was thinking about what Eleanor said in the car. We really do need to talk about you keeping your privacy."

"I know," he sighed and got off the counter, seemingly thinking that it was safe seeing as Angel was curled up in Grace's arms. He carried on speaking as they walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa. "My family do usually keep a low profile. Xav could have been in the winter Olympics as a skier, he's that good, but he had to turn the opportunity down. I don't want to ruin everything my family have done to keep our privacy… But I also want to be able to go out with you in public and support you in your career."

Grace smiled; she'd never dated anyone that had genuinely been interested in supporting her career. It felt nice. "Okay, well why don't we make a compromise? You can go out in public with me and come to premieres and stuff, but when they ask about you in interviews, I won't say much about you. I'll say that you're called Will but you want the details of your life kept private. I'll get Eleanor to get in touch with magazines and newspapers and tell them that if anybody tries to sell a story about you, we'll pay them not to publish it. How does that sound?"

"You really did think this through, didn't you?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I think I can deal with that. Sounds good."

He stood up and leant forward to give Grace a small kiss. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I've only just got back!"

"I've got to finish my essay - tomorrow's the last day I can e-mail it to my tutor. After that, I'm all yours."

"You're always mine," she joked. "Get to work then, I think I'm going to go over to Jack's anyway and thank him for feeding Angel for me."

"He called her a monster too."

"Shut up," she laughed. "Leave my Angel alone!" She stood up and put the cat down on the sofa. "Behave."

"She can't understand you," Will said simply.

"I was talking to you." She smiled and gave him a hug. "See you in a bit."

-#-

"So," Jack said, handing Grace her cup of coffee before sitting down on the sofa next to her. "I have to say… Girl, your boyfriend is _hot_. He's a keeper, for sure."

"Yeah, he's great," she responded. "He's meeting my grandparents next week."

"What? Did I just hear Grace Tiler openly admit that she's actually getting serious with a guy for once and letting him fully into her life? Wow. He must be special," Jack said, only half joking.

"I know, it's a miracle!" Grace laughed. "I can't explain it, Jack. I just feel like… Like, he's the one."

"Oooh, Gracie's in lurrrr-ve!"

"You know what? I think I am…"


	11. Danger

**Sorry it's been so long, I was having problems with my computer and internet. Sorry this chapter is quite short as well :\**

**Please leave reviews so I know people are still reading and enjoying it! :-) x**

* * *

The next day, Grace had a number of interviews and a photoshoot, so Will spent the morning walking around London and doing some sight-seeing. The sun was shining brightly, although it wasn't very warm thanks to a not-so-gentle breeze that ruffled his hair and ruined the neat style he had gelled it into before he left. He knew that by holding a map in his hands the whole time, and looking confused by the directions, was making him stand out as an obvious tourist, but he didn't mind that much.

More than once, he felt like he was being watched. He told himself that he was just being paranoid - there were tons of people around him, one or two were bound to look at him - but his suspicions were proved correct when he saw a blonde woman across the road from him, leaning against a wall and just staring at him. When he spotted her, he got that tingly feeling throughout his body; the feeling he got whenever danger was close to him, or something dangerous was about to happen, and his power came into use. Then, just like something you'd see in the movies, a bus drove past on the road, blocking her from sight, and once it had gone past, she was nowhere to be seen and the tingly feeling was gone.

He carried on with his day, his paranoia remaining and causing him to be constantly looking over his shoulder. He didn't see the woman again.

When he saw the beautiful, intricately built building that was St Paul's Cathedral, he smiled in excitement. When asking Grace about where he should visit, she'd mentioned that the Cathedral had always been one of her favourite places to go despite not being a religious person. Will pulled his phone out his pocket and stuck his arm out, facing the camera towards himself and grinning as the Cathedral was clear behind him. He sent the photo to Grace with the caption: _"You were right, it's so beautiful! Hope you're having a good day, miss you (: xx"_

* * *

At midday, Will went to Covent Garden to meet up with Grace for lunch. It had tables from restaurants and eateries spilling out onto the piazza and the streets were full of street performers - singers, mime artists, dancers. It was a loud, busy environment with something going on everywhere he looked. And he loved it.

Thankfully, the couple weren't followed by the paparazzi as they had lost Grace in the crowd. After eating at an Italian style café, they started walking amongst the throngs of people, laughing at the entertainment performers, eventually stopping in front of a group of kids that were break-dancing, both awed by the way the kids moved so effortlessly.

Suddenly, Will's body began to tingle with fear, apprehension building up inside him as the sensation began to feel uncomfortable and put pressure on his brain. He wrapped a protective arm around Grace's waist, ready to pull her out of the way if necessary. Sensing his distress, she looked up at him and asked, "William? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he answered in a clipped voice. "Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it, just like I felt that light fixture was going to fall on you when we first met-"

His words were cut off by a gunshot. And another. And another. Screams ran out loudly, but somehow they weren't loud enough to hide the thunder-like shots. Will and Grace both looked around, unable to get a sight of the shooters due to the people running around, more than a few dropping to the floor after being shot.

"Come on," Will said, linking his fingers through Grace's and dragging her back the way they had come, desperate to get his Soulfinder away from the danger and into safety, where he knew for certain she would be okay.

"William!" Grace gasped, stopping in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"Look." She pointed towards her chest, where a red light was flickering - somebody was aiming their gun at her. Will knew instantly that this was a planned attack, by people who had a lot of experience in working with guns. "They might end up shooting somebody else if I move…"

"Grace, we have to go!" Will argued, not understanding why she was just standing there. "We have to get somewhere safe!"

"No," she shook her head, "I can't let them shoot some stranger because I moved, Will. I can heal myself from gunshot wounds, remember? Even if I die, I'll come back. As soon as they shoot me, get me out of here. Nobody's paying attention to us, but cover my face just in case somebody recognizes me. I don't want the press knowing I was shot. Get me home, through the back door of the building." Will nodded, unable to say anything.

As if in slow motion, they both heard one gunshot louder than the rest, their imagination playing tricks on them. Grace flinched and let out a pained gasp as blood quickly seeped through onto her shirt. Will hesitated for only a moment. He forced his mind to focus on one thing only: get her out of there. He didn't focus on how he wanted to break down into an emotional wreck over his Soulfinder being shot straight in the chest; he knew that wouldn't be good for either one of them. He quickly moved to catch Grace as she fell backwards, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her bridal-style towards his rental car down the street, making sure to hide her face in his jacket.

He laid her down in the back seat and noticed that her eyes were closed, mouth slightly open in an 'O' shape. He felt her neck for a pulse; he felt her wrist for a pulse; he hovered his hand near her mouth and nose to feel for her warm breath. Each of those three checks confirmed what he felt in his heart:

Grace was dead.


	12. Suspicions

He paced back and forth across Grace's bedroom, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking. Grace was dead, there was no doubt about it, and just like one would when their Soulfinder died, he felt like a piece of himself had died with her. He wanted to scream; he wanted to break down into uncontrollable tears; he wanted to lock himself away from the rest of the world, never to talk to or see anybody again. He didn't want to live without her.

Grace had reassured him that her Savant power would bring her back to life, but he was still terrified that she would never come back to him. It had only took him about ten minutes to get back to the apartment building, and he had managed to get her into the apartment undetected. He had laid her down on the bed, hoping that would be a little more comfortable for her. That had been half an hour ago. Will cast another glance over at his beauty, sighing in heartbroken despair at the sight of her- she was a deathly pale white, her brunette curls lifeless around her shoulders, her lips turning blue. Will knew that he would undoubtedly have nightmares of this sight for the rest of his life, whether she came back to him or not. Seeing your Soulfinder dead was an image nobody could forget; it would stick with him forever, no matter what.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he contemplated not answering it. Deciding that it might kill some time waiting for Grace to come back to life, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Will, it's Xav," came a cheerful reply. "First thing's first, Zed told me to tell you that he saw what happened with Grace and that you needn't worry. She'll come back to life."

"Kind of hard not to worry," Will sighed. "Seeing her dead… It's killing me, Xav. I hope she comes back soon because I can't handle this anymore."

"I don't know what to say, bro. But maybe this will cheer you up… I'm a daddy!"

Will's eyebrows shot up. "WHAT?" He shouted into the phone.

"Delilah gave birth!" Xav replied, sounding ecstatic. "She went into labour yesterday and gave birth about an hour ago. I was going to call earlier, but it was just too hectic and everyone's just running around everywhere. Plus, there's the time difference. You're an uncle, Will, to my little girl, Evie."

"Evie? That's a nice name," Will smiled. "Congratulations, bro. I can't wait to meet her when we get back."

"Ah, Will, I have to go. Delilah's awake - she fell asleep not long after the birth, she was exhausted. Hope Grace is okay," Xav said. Will said a quick goodbye and his brother hung up.

Will sighed. His little brother was a dad; the first of the Benedict brothers to have a child. It was extraordinary, Will had always thought that Xav would be the last considering he was the most childish out of the family. He was happy for Xavier and Delilah, but he was also jealous. They had their own little family now and were perfectly happy, and here he was, sharing the room with his girlfriend's corpse. When would everything settle down and be perfect for him? When would he have his happily ever after, without any troubles?

He jumped at the sound of a loud, raspy gasp of breath. Will spun around to see Grace sat up on the bed, breathing heavily, before she fell back to lay back down. He rushed over to her, climbing on to the bed to kneel next to her and look down at her face. "Grace?" He asked desperately. "Please tell me you're okay."

"Yes," she said weakly. "Just… tired. Always like this after I come back alive. Can you… Get me a glass of water… Please?"

"Of course, of course," he nodded, dashing into the kitchen.

Grace spent the rest of the day in bed, too tired to move much. Will looked after her as best as he could, getting her anything she needed when she awake from the numerous naps she had. It was about half past six in the evening when she was finally strong enough to sit up in bed properly and when she was, Will got under the covers with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why would anybody attack Covent Garden?" Grace asked quietly, her voice still raspy, despite the fact she had drunk a ton of water already. "To shoot so many people like that… It's disgusting."

"I know," he sighed. "I watched a bit of the news earlier, and they were saying that the police have no leads whatsoever. 12 people were killed - not including you - and another 8 are in hospital injured. It makes me think if it was… Never mind."

"No, what?" She looked up at him. "Will, if you know something…"

"I don't," he shook his head. "Well, I'm not certain." He didn't want to tell Grace his thoughts in case it caused her unnecessary worry, but he knew he couldn't hide anything from his Soulfinder. "Today, when I was walking around the city, I thought I was being followed. Then I saw this blonde woman across the street from me and I got one of my feelings that she was dangerous. I lost sight of her after that though. Do you think it's just a coincidence I was being followed and then people were shot in the area we were in? And you were specifically targeted?"

"It could just be a coincidence, but it sure doesn't sound like one," Grace said, sounding nervous. "Maybe someone was following you to get to me? You've been seen out in public with me so people know we're together. Some celebrities get targeted and sent death threats and stuff. Although this seems a little extreme to be just a few haters…" She went silent for a moment before her eyes widened and she gasped. "Will. Do you think… You know the woman who killed my parents? You said that you were trying to locate her group's main base. What if that was here in London? And they just have people working for them over in America?"

"Well, it's possible," he replied slowly. "The group Phee grew up in had a similar operation. Why would this woman want to go after you though?"

"I don't know," Grace shrugged. "You said that you only had a glimpse of her on CCTV. What did she look like then? Anything like the woman you saw today?"

"Well, the CCTV image showed a brunette. We only saw the side of her face, and she was wearing sunglasses, but I think it could have been the same woman. Both in their mid-thirties, high cheekbones… She could have dyed her hair after realising we'd seen her. God, if it was her… This is a big development in the case, Grace. We haven't seen her since that CCTV image, we've looked everywhere."

"You have to phone the Net, tell them our suspicions," she replied. "Hopefully they'll do something and this will all be over soon," she sighed sadly. "Why can't everything just be simple for us? Why does it have to have problems and complications? It's not fair."

"I was thinking the same thing earlier," Will, too, smiled. "Least we have each other now though. Imagine if we'd never realised that we're Soulfinders! Can you imagine that?"

Grace laughed. "It wouldn't be nice, that's for sure. You're right though; at least we have each other. There's a positive side to everything, William!"


	13. Grandparents

A few days later, Will and Grace were going down to Yorkshire to stay with her grandparents for the weekend. Seeing as Grace knew the way without a map, she was driving them there in her white Audi R8, which gave Will a chance to look at the passing scenery. Yorkshire was everything he had imagined it to be: green stretched on for miles, going up into hills. In the distance, he could spot sheep, cows and the occasional horse; it was all so simplistic, beautiful and peaceful and it was a welcome change to the busy city of London where he'd been staying recently. Grace hadn't told him about the house she had grown up in - was it somewhere here in the countryside, or in one of the towns? - but that just added to the excitement he felt at seeing where his Soulfinder grew up.

Grace turned the car down a gravely alley that had overgrown trees on each side of it; Will managed to catch a sight of a squirrel quickly jumping from one tree to the next. As they came out of the alley, Will's eyes widened at the sight of the house that seemed to appear from nowhere. It was a beautiful house, he had to admit. It was an old Tudor house, three stories high and painted white with lines of black going down the wall. The roof was tiled - he remembered from history class at school that back in the olden days, only the rich people had tiled roofs, whilst the others had thatched roofs - and there was a thick, red brick chimney with smoke drifting out of it. A white picket fence surrounded the house, enclosing a perfectly mown lawn, with colourful flowers spread out, blooming wonderfully. It was a fairytale house, one that Will didn't even know existed in reality anymore. He couldn't believe Grace hadn't told him beforehand how perfect it was.

Next to the house was a smaller, one-story grey building that Will was curious as to what was inside. Just before Grace parked in front of the house, Will looked around the side of the structure and could have been certain that he'd seen a barn there. After parking the car, they got out and made their way through the garden and up to the front door, which was painted bright red.

The door swung open just as they reached the doorstep, revealing Grace's grandmother. Regina Tiler was a short woman, and despite being in her mid-sixties, she only looked about fifty because of how well she took care of herself. Will thought it was uncanny how much she looked like her granddaughter. They had the same big, chocolate brown owl eyes that seemed to glitter, the same brunette hair (although Regina's was shorter and had natural streaks of grey in it) and even the same dimples in their cheeks when they smiled. Regina stood on her tiptoes to reach for Will and Grace; they both leaned down, allowing Regina to wrap her arms around their necks and hug them both tightly.

After pulling back, she smiled at them both. "Well, aren't you two just picture perfect," she said. "Absolutely beautiful, the pair of you. My future grandchildren are going to be _gorgeous_!" She laughed. "Will, Grace has told me so much about you. It's lovely to finally meet you, honey."

"You too, Mrs Tiler," he replied politely.

She rolled her eyes, a habit Grace also had. "Call me Regina, please. Come on in then, you two." They stepped into the house and Regina closed the door behind them. "Will, you can go sit in the living room if you want. Grace, come into the kitchen with me, you can help me start preparing the meal I'm making for tea to celebrate you being home."

"Okay, grandma," Grace smiled lovingly at the woman that was like a mother to her and followed her into the kitchen.

Will headed into the living room, looking around curiously. It was a cosy room, more modern than he would have expected though. A man in a wheelchair had been in the front of the TV but when he heard Will come into the room, he turned himself around and came over to him, holding a hand out. "You must be William Benedict, yes? I'm John Tiler, Grace's grandad." Will shook his hand and said hello. "Sit down, Will. I need to talk to you about something."

Expecting a talk about how if he hurt Grace then John would kill him, Will obediently sat on the sofa so he was level and facing John. John had dark grey hair and blue eyes that held wisdom in them; his eyebrows were furrowed together in concentration and his mouth was a flat line. Instead of giving the speech Will had been expecting, John surprised him by asking, "you work for the Net, yes?"

"I do a bit of work for them, yeah," Will answered with a nod. "Not as much as my older brothers though. It's kind of just a temporary job while I study to be a lawyer."

"A lawyer, huh? That's a good job, great pay as well," John nodded in approval. "I used to do a lot of work for the Net, you see, and I still have a lot of contacts there. Grace has told me about the current mission the Net is trying to involve her in, and some of my friends have as well. Grace normally never does work for the Net… At first, I was a little disappointed that she wasn't using her power to help out, but now I'm glad because it means she's not putting herself in danger all the time. But this case… I know that she's considering saying yes."

"It's the woman that killed her parents," Will said. "If I was in her position, I'd say yes as well. Sir, I'm not quite sure where you're going with this."

John sighed. "Whoever this woman is that killed Grace's parents, she's obviously very bright if she's managed to stay hidden for so long. She's dangerous; more dangerous than your average criminal. I don't want Grace getting involved in this if it's not necessary for her to. I don't want her to go walking in there undercover and being hurt… I know that her power stops her from being permanently killed if it's not from natural causes, but I don't know how long that will last. My wife has the same power, and she worked for the Net. She lost count of how many times she died and eventually, one time she got shot and her body just refused to heal itself. She had to have an operation… I very nearly lost her. Grace's power might not weaken over time, but if it does… I don't want to receive a phone call saying she's died, Will. It would break my heart. My son, Grace's father, didn't want this for her. He didn't want her to have any involvement with the Net at all, he was planning on taking her away from all of this. I'd like to respect his wishes and not let her get involved."

"But Grace feels like she has to, because the woman killed her parents," Will said quietly, terrified at the thought of Grace's power weakening over time. "And the Net need that memory stick back, it'll stop the woman from being able to track down other Savants, and Grace is the only one that can get it without dying…"

"I don't care," John shook his head. "I know it sounds horrible to say this, but: I want them to put somebody else in there undercover, whether they're at risk of being killed or not. I don't want Grace being at that sort of risk, and neither would her father. Will, you'll be there when they eventually decide it's time for her to go in undercover. Please, promise me that when the time comes you'll do your best to convince her not to help them. You're her Soulfinder, she'll listen to you… Please, promise me."

"I promise," Will replied instantly, nodding his head. "I don't want to see her be put in danger either. I'll do my best."

"And that's all I ask," he said. "Thank you. You're a good man, son. I know you'll look after my Gracie-Lou."

Grace came into the room then and grinned at the sight of John. "Grandad!" She exclaimed, moving over quickly to give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Grandma told me you're not taking your medication," she said sternly after pulling back; Will heard the worried tone to her voice. "You know you have to, grandaddy."

"I know, I know," he said, waving a hand and sounding almost childish. "But it just makes me feel worse."

"That doesn't matter," she continued. "In the end, it makes you better, doesn't it? Promise me you'll take your medication."

"I promise," he rolled his eyes.

"Good," she smiled, before turning to Will. "I hope the old man hasn't been bothering you too much," she joked.

Will laughed and shook his head. "No, we were just sharing stories about the Net."

"Oh, okay. Come on, I wanna give you a tour of the place," she said excitedly.

Will followed her into the kitchen, where Regina was stood near a stove. She smiled at them as they walked to the back door, where three pairs of wellies were stood against the wall. "You can put grandad's on," Grace said as she pulled a pair on herself. "Trust me, you'll need them."

As soon as they stepped outside, Will understood what she meant. Instead of a perfectly mown lawn like at the front, the ground was all mud that squelched beneath their feet. In the distance, Will could see a red barn, confirming his earlier thoughts. It was about a five minute walk away and it seemed they were heading in that direction.

"So, do you like the house then?" Grace asked as she linked her fingers through Will's.

"Yeah, it's lovely," he nodded. "Why is it so big if there was only the three of you, though?"

Grace explained, "my grandparents had five kids, including my dad. I have three aunts and one uncle, and loads of cousins. It's a massive family and some of them used to stay with my grandparents every now and then. At Christmas, everybody's there and we're all squashed into the bedrooms together," she laughed. "But it's nice, though. Having everyone together like that."

"Yeah, my family make a big event out of Christmas as well," he chuckled. "We get the biggest tree we can find and decorate it together, then we all sing songs together and laugh at how bad a singer Trace is. Christmas is probably my favourite time of year if I'm being honest."

"Mine too," she replied.

They were silent for about a minute, enjoying being in each other's company. "If you don't mind me asking," Will said carefully. "Why is your grandad in a wheelchair? Can he not walk?"

"No, he can walk, but he gets tired out real easy these days, so the hospital gave him a wheelchair… He has lung cancer," she said quietly and sadly. "He's had it for years, but he's just been so strong that he's managed to stay with us. Grandma jokes that it's his own fault because he used to smoke so much, but it's hard on her. It's hard on all of us. He seems to be getting worse these days. I tried moving back in with them permanently to spend more time with him, but he wouldn't let me, said I had to focus on my career instead of him."

"I'm sorry," Will said, wrapping both arms around her tightly as soon as he saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't like talking about it," she mumbled, clinging onto his waist as they stopped walking and burying her head in his chest. "It's why the media and my fans don't know. I'm always so scared that every time I talk to him it might be the last… It's torture not knowing how long he has left."

Will didn't reply. He didn't know what to say that would comfort her. He'd never been in a situation like that so he couldn't say that he knew how she felt. Instead of talking, he held her as she cried, letting her get it all out of her system. He didn't like seeing her cry, but he was glad that she knew she could lean on him for comfort and support.

When she'd finally composed herself, she pulled back and smiled up at him. "I never told you I practically grew up on a farm, did I?"

"No, you didn't, Farm Girl," he replied with a smirk.

"In the building next to the house, we have three horses. Mine is the huge black stallion called Maximillian, he's a beauty, wait 'til you see him! And in the barn we have two cows, a whole family of chickens, a pig, and a goat. Oh, and we have a German Shepherd dog called Lady running around somewhere, as well."

"Where to first then?"

"Uhm, we have to feed the chickens. Apparently the food is already in the barn, we just have to get it out of the bucket. Then you can meet Maxi. After that, tea should be ready," she smiled. "And Will? Thanks for not being angry that I didn't tell you about my grandad."

"Don't worry about it," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I understand completely. Come on then, let's feed these damn chickens."


End file.
